Glitter
"All of my kits could have a meal every day! Oh, that would be a miracle!" — Glitter when Iceslide offers to hunt for the group in "Beyond the River", chapter 14 Glitter is a thin ginger tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Glitter is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a queen in Bone Shred's Gang, the mother of Dark Hawk's kits: Scrappy, Skipper, and Sunny. Prologue Though unnamed, Glitter is sitting close to Dark Hawk in the abandoned shed. When Dark Hawk says to Bone Shred that prey is very scarce here, Glitter agrees, stating that it's always been hard to find food here. She asks why they even stay, but Bone Shred yells at them to be quiet. - Chapter 14 When Poisoned Sap goes into the abandoned twoleg nest with Iceslide, Glitter says that she's never seen him before. She's laying with her three kits, who stare at Iceslide nervously and back up against her. As Iceslide looks around at the starving cats, Glitter is laying with her chin on her bony paws while her kits run to the fresh kill pile. The kits fight over a scrawny mouse, and Skipper doesn't get any, whimpering that he's hungry. Glitter turns and licks him on the head, murmuring that she's sorry and he can eat something tomorrow. After Iceslide offers to hunt for the group, Glitter lifts her head, her eyes hopeful as she says that all of her kits could have a meal every day. She looks down at her litter and adds that it would be a miracle. - Chapter 15 When Iceslide returns the next night with prey, the kits race over to him, their eyes filled with delight. Glitter raises her head drowsily from where she was sleeping under a table. As they look at the mouse eagerly, Glitter calls them softly, telling them not to be rude, as it might not be for them. The kits pause and look up at Iceslide and Bone Shred hopefully. Iceslide purrs that it's all theirs, and the kits immediately take the mouse and run back to their mother with it. Iceslide calls after them in amusement, telling them to make sure they share. When Iceslide and Bone Shred reveal that they're going to take them to a new home, Glitter anxiously asks when they will leave. Bone Shred suggests they leave at dawn. - Chapter 16 When Bone Shred wakes Iceslide, he sees that many cats are already gathered near the door, waiting for them. Glitter's kits are bouncing around her legs excitedly. At sunhigh, the group is in the area just outside of RiverClan territory. A few cats are getting tired, particularly the kits. Skipper asks his mother if they're there yet, and Sunny complains that her paws are sore. Glitter looks down at them sympathetically and tells them it won't be much longer,she hopes. Upon hearing this, Bone Shred looks at Iceslide, who assures him it's not far now. Quotes "Right. It's always been hard to find food here. Why do we even stay?" -Glitter to Bone Shred in "Beyond the River" prologue - "All of my kits could have a meal every day! Oh, that would be a miracle!" -Glitter when Iceslide offers to hunt for the group in "Beyond the River", chapter 14 - "I'm sorry, dear. You can eat something tomorrow." -Glitter to Skipper in "Beyond the River", chapter 14 - "Scrappy, Sunny, Skipper! Don't be rude. It might not be for you." -Glitter to her kits when Iceslide returns with prey for the rogues in "Beyond the River", chapter 15Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:She-cats Category:Bone Shred's cats